Lissie
by TalishaRenee
Summary: Lissie is about a transgender... please, just give it a chance. Def. not the best, but Please Leave Reviews! 3
1. About Lissie

Title: Lissie

_by: Talisha Renee Hetrick_

_(I'm kind of hoping to get this story published later on in life... I started writing this about two years ago and am only on chapter six.)_

_P.S. - It's not a fan-fiction... Just didn't know where else to upload it too. :)_


	2. Chapter 1: LissieAlex

_**Lissie**_

_**Chapter 1Lissie/Alex**_

It was always like this, thought after thought. Never ending.I opened my eyes slowly. It was too hot in my room."Stupid fan." I said aloud, sitting up."Lissie!" Kayla grinned, running into my room jumping up on my bed.I laughed and kissed her nose."What's up baby girl?""Nothing. Mom wants you downstairs." I sighed, standing up on the cold hard wood floor."Yes ma'am." I was so cute. She was only six years old, and my adopted sister.I walked downstairs going into the kitchen."What mom?" I asked."Alex...it's a new day at school...get ready...darling."I growled slightly at the name she used. My name _was_ Alex...now it's see, I wanted to start out new. Move past my old life, no matter how hard that would see, I am a transgender kid. Yeah, I used to be a guy. Now, well Lissie is a was really upset when she found out my decision. But she's made a few friends who have transgender kids themselves. So she has ...I really don't. You see, the three she is friends with their 'daughters' all turned into guys. They think I'm crazy for wanting to be a girl. Truthfully, I never felt like being a guy was right for me. It never fit my , it wasn't like it was a decision that wasn't planned. I had thought about it since I was twelve. I'm now seventeen years old. I did it when I was sixteen. So it's been a year. And so far, since we moved, only my family and my closest friends, Jenna and Carla support me 100%. Which is good, because I don't think a lot of people would. Probably too scared about what other people would think if they supported anybody but straight , I know definitely understands. She's full out lesbian. Jenna...well she's bi. I've always thought those two should go out. They do live close to each other.I finished eating my captain crunch cereal then went back to my room to get dressed.I finished getting dressed, brushed my hair, grabbed my bag then went outside, waiting for the bus.

You know how a person feels when it's a new day at a new school? Well mine was ten times worse.

What if people found out...without me telling them? What if I told someone who later told the whole school?

I jumped, feeling something tap on my shoulder.

"Chill out girl." She laughed. Her laugh was beautiful. But I couldn't tell her that...

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking down.

"As in stop stressing. First day? It's all chill at this school. No one judges. Anyone."

I blinked, and she laughed again.

"My names Jessica. 12th grader. 2nd year. Bisexual. And you are?"

I looked at her, smiling slightly.

"Lissie. 11th grade. 1st year."

"You have a secret. Come on what is it? I won't tell. Promise."

I sighed, looking around. We were the only ones there. "My real names Alex Carter Jaymes. I'm transgender. My new name is Lissie Marie Jaymes."

"Oh cool. A trans girl." She grinned. "So you into girls, guys or both?"

"Both actually."

"Cool beans."

I smiled, as the bus pulled up.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked Jessica.

"Not at all girly." She grinned and scooted over so I could sit with her.

It's been three days. Thankfully Jess kept her promise about not telling anyone. Luckily, I found out she didn't have a girlfriend...or boyfriend, and that she was looking.

Maybe if I gave it time...we were already practically inseparable.

I was definitely starting to fall for her. But would she be willing to catch me?

Fast-forwarding a week...got an invitation to Jessica's 19th birthday. On Wednesday. Crap. Could I go? Or should I ask Should I go?

It said on the invite she'd really appreciate it if I went.

I smiled brightly. It's then or never to tell her I like her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Telling Jess

Today's the day of Jess's party. I'm definitely going because I need to tell her my feelings. Surprisingly I actually do care about how I look today. Normally, I never put make-up on, but today I'm going to. This girl means a lot to me.

Of course I'm going to try and impress her… just a bit. But then would I be trying to hard? Would she notice? Then maybe not like me…. It's just all so confusing! This is the only person I've had feelings for. Not that I don't care about my family because I love them to death too… outside of my family though… Jess is the first person.

I got up out of my bed, brushed my hair and applied eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow and a very light lipstick after I had brushed my teeth. I put on a light blue t-shirt and jeans, then looked in the mirror. I looked… nice. Well better than nice.

"Lissie! You up?" Kayla asked, running through the door. She smiled. "Pretty!" She giggled and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Kay." I smiled. "You look nice too."

Jessica's party wasn't until 12:00 in the afternoon. It was only 9:30 so I had time to think of what to tell her. Kayla had left my room to go eat. So… what should I say to Jess? Maybe a "Hey. Um… Jess… I really like you… a lot and was wondering if maybe you could give me a chance? As in like… going out?"

Or, "Jess want to go to the movies sometime? Just me and You?"

Personally, I liked the second one better. Wasn't as upfront… wasn't as… pushy? So second option it was. I sighed and started to walk downstairs to get something for breakfast.

Oh! I forgot to tell mom I was going to a party.

"Mom?" I asked as I got downstairs.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at me.

"I'm going to a new friends 19th birthday party today at 12:00." I smiled slightly. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, and I'm glad you made a new friend Liss."

I nodded and smiled. She actually didn't call me Alex. Today was going to be great!

"I'm leaving now!" I yelled at mom. It was 11:30 and honestly, I didn't know where exactly her house was. I heard it was nice though, from a girl that used to be Jess's friend.

I went outside and turned to the left. There were so many houses right in that area.

I sat down, sighing.

"Are you coming to my party, Lissie?" Jess asked walking over from behind where I was sitting.

"No… I'm definitely going." I smiled as she sat down beside me. "I just have no idea where your house is." I laughed and looked at her.

"Well I'm glad you're going. You're the only person… besides me that'll be there." She sighed softly.

"Why?" I asked looking at her, frowning, though I wanted to smile. That would make asking her a little awkward.

She shrugged and looked back at me. "I guess you are the only true friend I have girly." She giggled. "Hey… cheer up." She said when she noticed my frown.

I laughed lightly. "Sorry." I grinned at her.

"Um… should we go then?" She asked me, and I nodded as we both stood up.

"So… besides you I'm really going to be the only one there?"

"Yup." She smiled. "Both parents are out of town."

"Cool."

She nodded and started walking to her house and I followed beside her.

"You look nice by the way." She said looking at me.

"Thanks." I blushed lightly. "My little sister Kayla thought so too."

She smiled then laughed. "I made you blush!"

"Shut it." I grinned.


End file.
